Flight Or Fight
by x - - unwrittenMELODY
Summary: When your life is on the line, would you trust a stranger to save you? -  JohnKat. Strictly AU. Warnings inside.;


**Uh, heyyy~ Whoops. I haven't really... been active, have... I? **_Nope._** Dear lord someone just... Anyway. I wanted to contribute to the Homestuck fandom in some way since I have zero art talent and no money to cosplay SO- here is the starting of an idea that had been forming in my mind for a little while. It's... kind of based off a movie I saw, but I don't remember the name.**

**OH WELL.**

**Since I promised warnings: language, bloodshed, vulnerability, suicidal tendencies, with a slice of angst, probably smut and some sadstuck.  
><strong>[ What_ the hell am I doing with my life?_ ]

**I could do the whole disclaimer, but you know I don't own jack squat besides my crappy fanfiction writing  
>so let me shut up aaaaaand hope this will turn out to be better then expected.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Introduction.<strong>

* * *

><p>It all began with a simple, single piece of paper.<p>

Oh man, haha. That was stupid. It actually started with you casually walking down the sidewalk on your way to school, having taken a short cut through an alley to save time. You didn't have time to blink as a strong set of arms grabbed you from behind and something was shoved over your head.

Yeah. Yeah, that's pretty much how it began.

What you woke up to, however, was a singular piece of paper on the floor, untouched with a blunt pencil beside it. Oh, wow, this was just plain freaky. You were still in your clothes, but the room was a little too small and there were no windows and only a bland, gray door. It had no handle. Yeah, totally not scary or anything.

You stand up and wince, body stiff and sore from having laid on the ground for God knows how long, and you take a moment to stretch and look around. There really was _nothing_ here aside that simple door and, of course, that sheet of paper and pencil. It was... actually pretty boring, but that paper on the ground was causing you to become curious so you take a few steps towards it and kneel down before it. You were surprised by what you approached. There was already text transcribed on the paper, very nice and proper and... odd:

**What is your name?**

Uh. Simple enough, you guess. Taking a glance at the pencil, you hastily picked it up and observed it had no eraser. Cleanly, neatly you scribbled your name underneath the question: John Egbert. For good measure you were going to write 'the prank master' or something witty along those lines when another set of text that was placed at the bottom of the sheet caught your attention.

**There is a box beside you. Fold this paper in half and deposit the paper inside.**

O... kayyyy. Just getting weirder and weirder here. You looked around stupidly for said "box" before seeing a small, gray object only a meter away from where you knelt. Funny... that wasn't there before. Shrugging it off you absently dropped the pencil, folded the paper and walked over to the box. It unnerved you how the only thing you were able to hear was the rolling of the pencil and your own footsteps. The box was small, metallic and was barely big enough to fit the paper in. Nervously you bent down again and hastily shoved the paper inside, it falling down into what you called "the dark abyss" (but really, it was like a tunnel or a chute).

A sound of scratching came from the side and you nearly jumped ten feet out of your skin. That single door... had opened. Now you could hear your heart beat pulsing in your ears, taking one last curious glance at the chute and then to the open door, seeing nothing but darkness coming from it. Honestly, you were now past the level of creeped out. More like... really, really creeped out. There wasn't any other exit beside that one, and everything was still quiet and unnaturally still. No! No, no, no! John Egbert wasn't some... some girly sissy or something! You were brave. Braver then brave. You could handle this... even if it all scared the ever living daylights out of you. So, puffing your chest out (trying to be cool like a certain friend of yours was) you practically sprinted out of the confining room.

The last thing that was heard was the door closing back shut behind you.


End file.
